Between Two Originals
by cinnamon0478
Summary: AU After a thousand years Caroline went back to Mytic Falls with her new boyfriend, Kol. When she meets again with Klaus everything changes. What happens when you are in love with two boys in the same time? Kol x Caroline and Klaus x Caroline.


**Hi! :) I promise it won't be like Elena/Stefan/Damon love triangle! :D Sorry for the grammar mistakes! The reason I didn't write more and didn't search a Beta is that, I'm curious. Would you guys like to read more?****  
**_**I know this chapter is equal with a piece of s*it, but I promise I will write better and longer. So review please because I'm curious for your opinions! :) If you guys like it I'll write more, if not than I think I just go and remove this. :D (you can find me on tumblr: sorii08) You can write me there too! ;)**_

During a thousand years a lot of things had changed. Caroline had too. No, she wasn't a serial killer. She is still the girl with warm -and dead- heart and -as Klaus said- full of light. But now she drinks from humans without killing them. She is a thousand year old vampire, now.

She travelled around the world and learned many languages. She was having a though time when her mother died. She didn't had any lover in years. She hadn't been in Mystic Falls since her mother died. She started a new life without Klaus, Silas, random ghosts and without Elena and her problems. She missed them at first, but now she knows, she's better off without them. About twenty years ago she met a man who loves her. Now they are together. The first time it was weird for her to datewith_him_.

While Caroline was looking out the window he came into the room.-"Are you ready to go, Darling?"-He looked at her with his shining brown eyes. He smiled like a little boy, it was adorable.-"Yes, I am."- Caroline said while she smiled at him. He knew that she was sad.-"Hey, everything will be fine."-He said as he kissed her. Caroline just smiled at him. She was so lucky, he was always there to help her.

After a 10 hours long flight they caught a taxi which brought them to Caroline's old house. The house looked the same on the outside and on the inside. She went to her room, her eyes widened. There were many letters and packages. She looked who the sender was. All of these were from Klaus.

After all these years without know anything about each other he still didn't give up on her. Caroline remembered what he told her on the graduation. 'He is your first love, I intend to be your last... However long it takes.' Caroline had put her hand to her cheek where Klaus kissed her. It was an important memory for her. Caroline sat down to her bed, closed her eyes and remembered all those things that happened between her and Klaus…

They were dancing at the Mikaelson's Ball. But she was rude to him, but he didn't deserved it. He saved her life when Tyler bit her. The memories just kept coming. Caroline felt bad for him. Klaus was always so nice to her but she always rejected him. Caroline looked down. She still wore the bracelet Klaus gave her. She opened the letters and packages. Klaus wrote her every month. He told her about his liquor fulled one night stand with Hayley and her baby. He apologized many times in the letters. He thinks that she is angry with him. He is the king of New Orleans. He wrote about how beautiful New Orleans is. He wrote many letters over the years, he still didn't give up. In the letters he wrote how much he misses her. In the packages were clothes, drawings, jewelry and a ticket to New Orleans. Caroline smiled, he was so stubborn for her. Caroline sighed. If he'd know who Caroline fell in love with he would kill him. Seems like Klaus came here every month. Suddenly Caroline heard voices. "What are you doing here Nik?" What Klaus is here?

Caroline rushed down to see what was happening.

She saw as Klaus looked at her.-"Caroline?"-He said as he hugged her. Caroline was shocked but hugged him back.

"What is he doing here?"-Asked Klaus looking at his brother. Caroline sighed. -"Klaus, he is my boyfriend."-Caroline saw Klaus' face getting angry. Caroline put his arms on his shoulder.-"Klaus, please..."-Klaus looked at her. Caroline saw the pain in his eyes.

"I was writing you every month, waiting for you to come to me and give me a chance. And you are dating with Kol? He is only searching for one night stands."-Caroline was surprised about Klaus' reaction. He was right, Caroline knew it. Kol stood in front of Caroline.-"Are you jealous, Nik?"-Said Kol with a cocky smile. Klaus was ready to attack Kol when Caroline stopped them.-"Enough about it!"-Caroline looked at Klaus.

"Look Klaus, I know you love me, but I'm with Kol. This isn't his fault, it's no one's fault… I choose him. You can come here whenever you want except if you are only here to blame us."-Caroline's voice was serious. She was happy to see Klaus but she didn't want to see him if he was just going to blame them. Both of the Originals were surprised. They never heard Caroline being so serious. Klaus disappeared with his vampire speed. He still couldn't believe that Caroline was dating Kol...The only person who brought out his humanity is dating with his own brother… All those things he did for her. And Kol? He knows that Klaus is in love with her.

Kol saw that Caroline was upset about Klaus. Kol pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.-"You know, you're the only one who Klaus really loves for centuries… This is the reason why he's acting like this. But I won't let him harass you." -Caroline smiled at him. He could always calm her down.

"I'll go and talk to Klaus."-Said Caroline with a sigh. She was walking into the woods. She didn't want to use her vampire speed. It was calmly, quiet, beautiful and a little scary. Caroline enjoyed walking alone a little, she needed a little rest, just being far away from everybody and everything. Suddenly she heard footsteps. She turned around to find out who it was. When she saw Klaus standing in front of her, she got a little scared. He was looking at her with pain in his cold eyes.-"Klaus… I know how you feel about me… And I'm sorry for disappointing you."

She was waiting for him to say something but he didn't. She looked into his eyes searching for any emotion, but she didn't found any. Klaus stroke her cheek as he spoke.-"Why are you doing this to me, Sweetheart? Both of us know that you are not with Kol because you love him. You are with him because you needed somebody to forget me."-Caroline was angry. How could he say things like that?

-"How dare you? You think because you are Klaus the Big Bad Hybrid you can get everything and everyone you want! You are an Original Hybrid but that doesn't mean that you are always right."-Klaus was angry but he didn't show it. With a cold voice he began to speak.-"Believe me Caroline I always get what I want. And maybe I'm not always right but I know you. You can't hide your feelings forever, Caroline."

"I'm not hiding anything!"-She said confidently. Klaus smirked.-"Oh really?"-He said, as he got closer to her. Caroline felt his warm breath. She leaned closer to him.-"Yes, really."-She said with a low voice, with that she went back to her house.

* * *

_**Don't forget to REWIEV! :) Big big thank yous for my Beta: XDreamsDoNotDie ! :) **_


End file.
